


No Cookies For You

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jim, you know that I suck at baking. It’s almost as if I was cursed in baking department.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cookies For You

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: cookies/cakes/gingerbreads

‘Oh, come on, Sebby,’ James pulled Sebastian’s arm, ‘We can try, right?’

Seb sighed and looked at Jim.

_Jim, you know that I suck at baking. It’s almost as if I was cursed in baking department._

The smile disappeared from Jim’s face. He folded his arms on his chest and looked at Seb sternly.

‘Just admit that you want to finish that new book you’ve bought last week,’ Jim said dryly, ‘And,’ he added, ‘you’re too comfortable to get up from your armchair.’

 _Yeah,_ Sebastian shrugged his shoulders; there was no need to lie now, when James saw through him, _You’ve got me._

‘Fine,’ Jim said flatly, ‘I’m going to bake cookies myself and I won’t give you even one,’ he turned on his heel and left the room.

 _Just don’t burn yourself, okay?_ Seb yelled after him and, smiling to himself, returned to his book.

An hour later the whole flat was filled with a marvelous smell of chocolate and freshly baked cookies. Following his nose, Sebastian went to the kitchen. Jim was putting cookies into a big bowl. They didn’t seem to be burned; actually, they looked delicious. Seb reached for one, only to have his hand slapped away.

 _Ouch!_ he massaged his hand, looking at Jim, _What was that for?_

‘I’ve warned you,’ the other man replied, ‘You didn’t want to help me, so no cookies for you,’ James turned and left the kitchen; the moment he disappeared, Seb reached for a cookie, ‘And don’t even think about that,’ Jim yelled from the living room, almost as if seeing Sebastian’s actions, ‘I’ve counted them.’

Cursing, Seb put the cookie back into the bowl.

 

 


End file.
